Since the very first electrical wiring installation, little has been done in this field to make it easier or less costly to install. In fact, what developements have been made have tended to make the installation more difficult and costly. This inventor recently applied for a patent which would reduce the cost of constructing a building shell using panels. However, the shell of a building is only part of the problem in reducing construction costs. To this end, there is presented the following electrical system for patent. To illustrate how the system simplifies the electrical wiring, there is provided a drawing FIG. 20 which compares the invention with a conventional, acceptable wiring installation FIG. 21. The conventional system shown has 62 separate pieces, each of which requires a manual operation as compared to my system of 13 parts.